Benutzer:Bienenflügel
thumb|Mein erster Ava Mein Steckbrief *Sternzeichen: Fische *Das kann ich gut: Geschichten schreiben (aber nicht immer) *Hobbys: reiten, lesen, tauchen, schwimmen, Geschichten schreiben *Lieblingsfarben: dunkelrot, gold *Lieblingsfilme: FantasyFilme *Lieblingsserie: My Little Pony, Avatar - der Herr der vier Elemente *Lieblingsspiel: KINGDOM HEARTS *Lieblingsfächer in der Schule: Deutsch, Sport, Latein *Bruder: Killer$$$ *Lieblingszahl: 4 (weis auch nicht wieso)^^ *Alter: 13 *Größe: ca. 1,58 m *Aussehen: dunkelbraune Haare, schwarzbraune Augen *Lieblingslieder: Can you feel the Love tonight, Open your eyes to love, Sexy naughty bitchy me, Could this be Love, we found Love, Breathing, the Last Unicorn, Fly on the Wall, the Perfekt Scene, a Whole New World (Nick and Jessica), Born this Way, Party Rock, Shake it UP, Baby One more Time, Es tut mir doch so Leid, Just the Way you are, It Girl *Spitznamen: Sora, Biene, Bienchen, Bieni, Dingo, Gyros *griechische Lieblingslieder: La La Love, This is the Time, You're number One, τακσιδεπσε με, αν μοu φτανειν τα λεφτά, ασε με να σ'αγαπω, Yassou Maria Siggis Ich versuche mich auch mal beim Siggi machen ^^ *Schriftfarbe (oder Verlauf) *Spruch und Farbe für diesen *Schriftart *bei mir müsst ihr keine 200 Bearbeitungen haben Beispielsignatur(en) (by Me): * * Aufträge: * * * * Meine Freunde im Warrior Cats Wiki Ich habe in diesem Wiki viele tolle Freunde gefunden und freue mich sie euch hier Auflisten zu können. Ich danke euch allen für die schönen Bilder, die ich bekommen habe und wünschte, ich könnte euch auch welche machen. Ich drück euch alle, HEGDL eure kleine Biene *Belle 4 *Eisblüte, meine Schwester im RPG <33333333 *Eisfell <33 *Honey <3333 *Venus <3333333 *Ley <33333 *Ekliss <333 8Für Biene.png|von Honey^^ Bienenflügel.png|von Moony^^ Für Biene.png|von Leo^^ von Wolfsmond :).png|Von Wolfsmond :) Bienenflügel5.png|Von Eisblüte(tatze) ^^ Datei:Für_Biene_von_Gewitter.png|Für dich ^^ von Gewitterherz Datei:Bienenflügel_(von_mir).png|von Eichhorn^^ Datei:Fürbienebydaisy.png|von Daisy^^ Datei:Für_Biene_by_me_versuch_NR2.jpg|Von Habicht^^ Datei:Für_Biene_by_me_versuch_NR_2.2.jpg|2. Versuch, von Habicht Datei:Schwarzfleck.png|Schwarzfleck von Morgensonne^^ Datei:Buntfell.png|Buntfell von Ekliss^^ Datei:Bienenflügel_für_Biene.png|wunderschön, danke Jacky! Datei:FürBinevonLey.png|von Ley^^ Datei:Tiny.png|ich find das süß ^^ von Geißel Datei:FürBiene.gif|Animation von Ley^^ Datei:Für_Biene.jpg|Für dich. <33333333333333333333 Datei:Husky.jpg|Ein sibirischer Husky :) Datei:Biene_.png|Für dich <3333, nochmal von Moony^^ Datei:LILA_AUGEN_O.O.png|von Withy ^^ Datei:FürBiene.byLeo.png|nochmal von Leo (vielen Dank) Datei:Gold.png|von Sprenkel <3 *Schleierrose *Eichhorn <33 *Habicht <333333 *Sonnensturm *Löwenstern *Knospenherz *Grasi <33 *Orchidee *Bijoutail *Nussherz *Kiesel *Daisy <33 *Wolfsfell <3 *Gewitter <333 *Whity *Smara <3 *Flammi <333 *Geißel <333 *Ziege *Layton *Morgensonne <3 *Sprenkel <33 *Jacky <3333 *Feuermond *Sonnentatze <33 *Löwenkralle <333333333333 *Schatti <333 *Wind <3333333 *Rena <3 *Birkenlicht *Schnee <3 Meine Besten (ohne bestimmte Reihenfolge) *Tau* (meine beste Freundin im echten Leben) *Tigerchen (mein Gefährte) *Bunti (meine Sis im RPG) *Leo *Moony (meine Schülerin im RPG) *Blade (mein bester Freund im Wiki) *Wölfchen (meine beste Freundin im Wiki) *Snowy *Jay *Nebel Wikis, in denen ich aktiv bin Katzenverwandte Wiki: Admin (selten) Warrior Cats RPG wiki: Admin (sehr oft) Warrior Cats Wiki: Userin (sehr oft) Das Geschichten Wiki: Chat- Moderatorin (selten) Warriors Wiki: Userin (sehr selten) Tierlexikon Wiki: Userin (nicht so oft) Sonic Wiki: Userin (oft) Raubtiere Wiki: Userin (selten) Mein Haustier Wiki: Userin (selten) Warriorcatserfindungs Wiki: Admin (nicht so oft) Dragonball Mega Wiki: Admin (selten) Pferde Wiki: Userin (selten) Das Bienenflügel Wiki: Admin (oft) Warrior Cats- Erfindungs Wiki: Userin(selten) Kingdom Hearts Wiki: Userin (nicht so oft) Kingdom Hearts Erfindungs Wiki: Admin (oft) Bienenflügel Bienenflügel ist eine schöne, goldene Kätzin mit smaragdgrünen Augen und einen buschigen Schweif. Ihre beste Freundin ist Wolfsmond. Zitate Reim by Morgentau* *Die Liebe ist zu groß, *doch ich schaff es nicht, *dir treu zu bleiben, *ein schwerer Stoß. *Ich würde verraten, *Familie und Freunde, *doch die Liebe ist zu groß Mein eigener Reim *Zwei Sterne am Himmel, die strahlen sich an, *weil einer, ohne den anderen nicht leben kann, *sie sagen einander: Ich liebe dich! *der eine bist du, *der andere bin ich Gedichte by Honigtau SternenClan *Der SternenClan leitet deinen Pfad, *das dir kein Leid geschehen mag. *Und bist du mal in Not und Pein, *der SternenClan wird bei dir sein. *Du kannst dem SternenClan vertraun, *kein Fuchs wird deine Beute klaun. *Und ist das Silbervlies bedeckt, *glaub nicht, dass es sich vor dir versteckt. Große Versammlung *Silbern glänzte Blausterns Fell, *bestrahlt vom Vollmond, leuchtend hell. *Über die Lichtung schweifte ihr Blick, *ihre blauen Augen glitzerten schick. *Pfote für Pfote, elegant, *setzte sie auf das kühle Land. *Katzengerüche mit verschiedenem Duft, *Miauen und Schnurren erfüllte die Luft. Freundschaft Wahre Freundschaft *Weißt du eigentlich, was wahre Freundschaft ist? *Hand in Hand, jeden Weg zu gehn *Auch mal das Schlechte im Anderen zu sehn *Vertrauen Schenken *Den Anderen wieder zurück auf den richtigen Weg lenken *Die tiefsten Emotionen zeigen *Wutendbrand den Anderen Ohrfeigen *Verzeihen, nicht mehr sauer sein *Disskutieren das die Fetzen fliegen *Lachen, das sich Balken biegen *Immer füreinander da zu sein *Ja, dann kann die Freundschaft nur eine Wahre sein gelesene Warrior Cats Bücher Staffel 1: *In die Wildnis *Feuer und Eis *Geheimnis des Waldes *Vor dem Sturm *Gefährliche Spuren *Stunde der Finsternis Special Adventures: *Feuersterns Mission *Das Schicksal des WolkenClans Staffel 2: *Mitternacht (Buch) *Mondschein *Morgenröte *Sternenglanz *Dämmerung *Sonnenuntergang Staffel 3: folgt Die Welt der Clans: *Das Gesetz der Krieger Mangas: * Graustreif und Millie * Tigerstern und Sasha 'Lieblingskatzen' *Eichhornschweif, du bist die beste 2. Anführerin! *Blattsee, ich fand dich als Heilerin einfach Super, das mit Krähenfeder tut mir sooo leid *Brombeerkralle (Bramblestar), du folgst immer deinem Herzen, für mich warst du immer treu *Cinderheart, man muss nicht etwas besonderes sein um zu lieben *Jayfeather, bester Heiler! *Half Moon, ihr habt so gut zusammen gepasst und ich hoffe ihr seht euch wieder ;( *Honeyfern, ich hab geweint als du gestorben bist ;( *Echoklang Wow, du bist so hübsch und klug! *Mottenflügel, du lügst einfach nie 'Hasskatzen' *Habichtfrost du bist zu einem Monster geworden *Aschenpelz ich hasse dich! ( sosehr wie man eine Katze nur hassen kann) *Nachtwolke du bist immer eifersüchtig auf Blattsee, gut dass du den Windclan zusammen mit deinem hässlichen Sohn verlässt! *Breezepelt Ars**lo**!!! *Dunkelstreif du bist so ein Idiot *Geißel Mörder! *Moorkralle du Veräter! *Braunstern du bist so ein dummer Fellball *Wolkenschweif Du Idiot vernachlässigst Lichtherz *Haselhuhn der Name passt überhaupt nicht zu einer Katze und du hast einfach so drei Junge im Stich gelassen! *Minka du verliebst dich in einen Kater der eine Gefährtin hat und hast immer Angst! Lieblingskatzen aus den Clans * aus dem Donnerclan: Eichhornschweif * aus dem Schattenclan: Rostfell, Bernsteinpelz * aus dem Windclan: Hellschweif * aus dem Flussclan: Mottenflügel, Nebelfuß *aus dem Wolkenclan: Echoklang, Blattstern, Bienenwolke, Minzpfote *Streuner: Sasha, Rubin *Stamm des eilenden Wassers: Bach wo kleiner Fisch schwimmt *Sternenclan: Tüpfelblatt, Blaustern *Wald der Finsternis: Mapleshade *Ancients: Half Moon *Hauskätzchen: Prinzessin, Samt *Einzelläufer: Rabenpfote *alter Wolkenclan: Frostkralle, Mausezahn *Blutclan: Violet thumb|Bernsteinpelz Lieblingscouples *Eichhornschweif und Brombeerkralle<3333333333 *Blattsee und Krähenfeder<3333333333 *Sandsturm und Feuerstern<333 *Jayfeather und Half Moon<3333333333 *Cinderheart und Lionblaze<33 *Dovewing und Tigerheart<3333 Meine Lieblingstiere Katzen, Pferde, Geparden, Nebelparder, Wölfe, Einhörner, Huskys, Wanderfalke, Leoparden, Kategorie:Benutzer